runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Matter of Life and Death
Official Description |items = *All Godswords *Dragon helm |kills = *Multiple Ankous (level 75-86) *Sir Tiffy Cashien (level 124) *Vannaka *Guardian of Secrets *Jas }} Walkthrough Starting Off Speak to the Oracle on Ice Mountain, and ask her to share her wisdom with you. In cryptic clues, she will reveal that Guthix has lost power in the world, and that Jas (whom she will explain more of later) has returned. In order to save the world from imbalance, the player must go to the city of Menaphos and take a Shard of Balance. She will then give you a Climbing Rope. Getting the Fragment of Balance Take some food (preferably Sharks or equivalent), a dragon helm, and bank all other items except the climbing rope. Go to the gates of Menaphos taking a Magic Carpet or other means of transportation. Then, use the rope on the Strange Looking Wall near the northern gates of the city. Your character will start scaling the wall. If one fails, they will fall back to the ground and lose 250 life points. The player can keep on trying until one succeeds. When the player succeeds, they will find themselves at the top of the wall, and be instantly attacked by 25 level 22 Guards. They can then kill them or run away by climbing the ladder down. They should be immediately attacked by hordes of Guards shouting, "Die, Invader!" Ignore them, as they strangely have 5000 lifepoints. Nearby, there is a large castle. Run into the doors of the castle, and climb up the southwest stairs. The player should be in a room full of level 41 skeletons. Enter the western-most door and climb up the ladder. There should be level 75 to level 86 ankous, and a chest, which contains a Sad Key. The player must kill all the ankous before you can open the chest. Then, open the door to the southern room, and climb up the stairs 9 times. They should then be at what appears to be the roof top of the Castle, with many clouds below. They will see the King of Menaphos looking downwards on the side of the railing in front of you. Click on him to push him down the Castle. Move eastwards towards a Mysterious Chest, and use the Dragon helm on it. The helmet will disappear forever, but the Chest will open, revealing a Fragment of Balance. Search the Chest, and the player will get the Fragment. However, immediately afterwards, 5 revenant knights will pop out, and a wall will surround you from escaping down the stairs. Don't worry, to the east there is a broken railing with a 'Jump Out' option. Jump Out the Castle. The player should land on the ground outside the city gates and lose 450-600 lifepoints. Now that the player has the Fragment, return to the Oracle. Rescue King Vallance Once they return to the Oracle, speak to her and tell her that you have the Fragment. She will explain that the player was too late, and that Gielinor and other worlds will suffer because of their trauncy, however, she will also tell the player that the Temple Knights are hiding King Vallance and that one must rescue him and destroy their order, and that his whereabouts are written in a book underneath the White Knight's Castle. Get a Rune pickaxe, and go to the White Knight's Castle. In the castle, there are two ranges. Go to the one on the south wall and use your pickaxe one it. You will lose your pickaxe, but the range will explode and reveal a hole. Climb down the hole. There appears to be a small cave, run to the east until you see icicles. Turn south and run past the 2 Greater Demons. Open the gate, and search the icy bookshelf. You will find an icy book, read it. It will reveal that King Vallance is being held captive in a secret island named Rumalor, which is in the uttermost south of Gielinor, and that there is no way to reach there even by boat. The only way to go to the island is to teleport there, and the book will explain that it is only possible when "parts of ancient Zamorak and truthful Saradominist scripts collide". After finishing the book, close it, and you will be attacked by 2 White Knights that say, "Fascinating reading, huh?" Kill the knights or quickly teleport out. Bank your items, except for the Icy Book and some food equivalent or better than Sharks. Also take with you a Saradomin Godsword and Zamorak Godsword. Go to the Chaos Altar (Hut) in the Wilderness. Use the Icy Book on the altar, and you will instantly be teleported to Rumalor, an icy island. Once doing that, you will see there is a large house in the center of the island. Open the door, and you will see a level 124 Sir Tiffy Cashien. Demand him to release King Vallance, but he will only do so if you give him a Saradomin Godsword. He will then revealed that he had tricked you, and will wield the Saradomin Godsword and attack you. Be careful, as he can hit up to 45. Once you greatly weaken him to a few life points, he will run away in fear and drop a White Key. Pick up the White Key and climb down the ladder. You will see King Vallance in a jail cell. When you try to open the jail cell door, he will tell you to look out, as Sir Tiffy Cashien returned with several level 99 White Knights. He will use the godsword and break the key in half while you are trying to open the door. Follow King Vallance's instructions, he will tell you to run and not fight them. Beware, they are very strong, so it is advised you eat while you attempt to escape. There is also no way to defeat them, as they appear to respawn immediately upon death. Climb up the ladder, you will immediately be attacked by other level 99 White Knights. In a smaller house in the island, you will see a Futuristic Altar. Use the Zamorak Godsword on it, you will teleport to the Chaos Altar in the Wilderness. Return to the Oracle, she will have known that you have failed. She will tell you that your failures will soon come at a great cost to Gielinor and beyond. It is revealed that Zaros will return soon to come and retake his throne at Gielinor. However, she will tell you to get a Box of Secrets from Vannaka to see more about the future and what secrets the world holds. Fighting Vannaka Bank all your items, but take armour and a weapon of your preferred choice. Go to Vannaka the Slayer Master, and ask him to give you the Box of Secrets. He will not give it to you without a fun fight, as he believes that you are not worthy to get this. Duel him, and you will realize that using food or drinks are not allowed. Nevertheless, Vannaka should not be too hard. Once you defeat him, he will give you the Box of Secrets. Go to a bank and bank any item you are not prepared to lose, and take some potions which revive your prayer. Speak to the Oracle, she will tell you to explore what is within the Box, and she will give you a Bottle of Fire. Dreamscape When you are ready, open the Box of Secrets. You will then be sucked into Dreamscape, a space like realm infested with wraiths. Run to the west, past the wraiths or fight them, but they do not drop anything and are very powerful. After reaching the end of Dreamscape, you will see a sleeping Guthix, as well as a Guardian of Secrets. Talk to him, he will tell you that he has put Guthix into an eternal sleep by stealing his mind. Kill the Guardian of Secrets, it is advised you turn on Protect from Melee, as he is known to hit up to 70. There are also no rocks to hide behind, so don't even bother ranging or maging on him. Once you defeat him, he will drop Guthix's mind, which is just a glowing orb. Take the orb and use it on Guthix. There will then be a wake up option on him, although you will fail to wake him up. Open the Bottle of Fire, you will burn up and arrive in the center of Freneskae, a realm with Mahjarrats and shops. However, you cannot use any of the shops. Talking to any Mahjarrat results in them telling you how feared they are of a powerful dragon from Gielinor. Go north towards a castle (the largest building there). Climb up the stairs and talk to Jakkalin. Ask him for directions to return to Gielinor. He will only let you once you defeat the terrible dragon Eniras. A magical force will not let you teleport out either. Eniras Go to Eniras, she is just outside the city gates under a manhole. Kill her, she can only use her claws, so turn on the respective protection prayer. It should not be too hard. After killing her, your character will automatically take the head of Eniras and take it to Jakkalin. He'll give you a Bottle of Trees. Open it, you will turn into a tree and explode and end up in the forest west of Barbarian Village. Go to the Oracle and tell her about your discovery and the sleeping Guthix. Awaking Guthix Oracle will tell you to wake up Guthix and see what it says. She will advise you to use traditional means of waking people up. Get a bucket and fill it water, or buy it at the Grand Exchange. Open the Box of Secrets once more, and return to Guthix. Use the bucket of water on Guthix, and Guthix will wake up. It will look around and ask where the Stone of Jas went. You do not know. Guthix (who, is just wearing completely green robes covering his face), panics, and realizes that Jas had returned. Guthix will then tell you to fight Jas, as he will soon launch an attack on Gielinor to retake it. Guthix will create a portal to lead to Taverley. Return to the Oracle and talk to her. Explain the situation, but she will tell that Jas is in the old tutorial island, but that he should not be fought. Stopping Jas Your character will protest against Oracle and go on to fight Jas. Bank all items you are not prepared to lose, and bring food. Talk to Traiborn in Wizard's Tower, and tell him that you must stop Jas, and he will teleport you to Tutorial Island. There you will see a Weakened Jas, preparing to power for his invasion. Attack him, but beware, he can use Ranged attacks and Mage attacks as well as his Melee attack. He is known to hit up to 40. The secret to defeating him is to safe and use dragon dagger p++. When you destroy him, he will laugh and say, "Hahahaha foolish human! You do not know what you have done!" Then he will explode. A short cutscene should play of the Stone of Jas floating in midair, and then it should disappear. Use a teleport spell and speak to the Oracle once more. NOTE: This is still under construction. Reward * 5 Quest points * 50,000,000 coins * Access to Freneskae and all shops and other features * Ability to start the quest Dragon Slayer II Category:Rework